wishing Star
by Cali and Vega
Summary: This is a charbeck fic based of Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift.


_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

I look at Maybeck as he walks into the Frozen Marble with Arabella. She is his new girlfriend that he replaced me with. Yes, I Charlene Turner dated Terrence Maybeck. I don't regret it if anything is miss being with him. We only dated a few months but that was enough to know what we had was real. I guess he felt differently because he ended it. He said it just wasn't working but I know it was for her. As they enter he looks at me, I attempt to smile at him. It's just so hard, does he know I break a little more each time. Arabella was my friend till I introduced her to the other keepers. I had met her at cheerleading practice. She was new to the school. She is everything I'm not. She is perky and always happy, hers is real not a fake facade she puts up. She is smart unlike me. She is even athletic and everyone likes her more than me. What's even worse is when ever we have keeper meetings she is all he talks about.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it is just so funny That I can't even see anyone when he's with me He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right, I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night _

I see Maybeck and Arabella slowly approach. I quickly change my expression to one of happiness. Not like the one of sadness and depression I had on before. "Hey, Charlene" Maybeck says. His voice is perfect just like the rest of him. Arabella sits across from me. Her red hair lays on her shoulders perfectly curled. Maybeck sits next to her. He protectively wraps his arm around her. I wish I was her right now, her life it's just so perfect. As I look at him my feelings start to get the best of me. It's like it's just us, no Arabella no other customers. "Maybeck could you please hand me my phone?" She asks in her perky voice. "Sure" he replies as he hands her the phone. She unlocks it and quickly checks her texts. "I have to go. I will see you at practice tomorrow and Maybeck I'll text u." She tells us and she stands from the table. "Okay babe love you." He says. This makes me upset. He never said that to me and he never called me babe. Was I not good enough? Am I not good enough still? As these awful thoughts flood my mind I quickly stand and rush to the bathroom. Tears form in my eyes and I do the only thing I can think of to release the built up pain. I pull out my secret razor I keep in my pocket. I have found that I use it a lot. Probably from all the time spent with him due to keeper things. I just wish he knew that he did this to me. Maybe then he would just stay out of my life. I slowly drag the metal across my wrist. The voices fill my head once again._** "Come on just cut a little deeper end it all" "your worthless just kill yourself"**_. I slowly bring the razor down just a little deeper. I can feel all of my pain and sorrow fading away. I stop the bleeding with a paper towel and pull my sleeves down. As I exit the bathroom I look around the room. I notice the spot he once sat is gone. He must have left, of course he did. Why would he want to spend time with his ex. I walk home as sad songs repeat in my head. I walk in the door and go straight to my room. That night as I fall asleep I think of him, but this time it's more intense then normal. Yes, I fall asleep thinking of him.

After the keepers meeting Maybeck stays. Of course it had to be at my house today. "Charlie are you okay?" He asks. I practically break into tears. He hasn't called me Charlie since the break up. I have missed the feeling I get from him calling me that."I'm fine" I reply quickly. He approaches me carefully as if I were about to shatter into millions of tiny pieces. "Please tell me what's wrong, I know it's something so don't say it's nothing" he says, his tone is serious.

"Fine if you really want to know. Your whats wrong and before you say anything let me explain." I tell him. "You broke up with me for my friend and to make it worse I always see you two together. Not to mention your so in love with her but you don't even notice that I love you. You act like i'm invisible when your around her." I shout at him. By the end I have tears streaming down my face. I race to my room and into the connecting bathroom. I pull the shiny razor out and begin to make fresh lines. I watch as the blood runs off my wrist and into the sink. I make criss cross patterns along my arms.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Maybeck asks in disbelief. He stands in the door way watching me at my worst. Does he know now he is the reason? He walks up to me and takes the razor dropping it in the trash. He then slowly begins to clean up the scars. "Why?" Is all he says. I don't know how to reply. "I needed relief from the pain" I state. He slowly leans down to connect our lips. I have missed this. I wish it never had ended. As I pull I away I remember he has a girlfriend.

"You can't do this to Arabella. She is too sweet, you deserve her." I tell him as new tears roll down my cheeks. "We broke up last night it wasn't working. I realized I was in love with someone else." he says looking into my eyes. I can tell that person is me. "You love me?" I ask in shock. How can this be happening just yesterday he was saying he loved her. "but you love her not me" I tell him. He looks like a puppy that was just kicked. This makes me feel bad because everyone know you don't kick puppies. "I thought I did but I realized it wasn't true. I love you and always will." He says. This time I can tell it's the truth. "I love you too." I tell him, as my tears end up coming faster. He wipes them away and leans in to kiss me once again.

"So can we give us another try?" He asks. All I do is nod. I don't trust my voice right now. With that we kiss one last time.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar _

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Maybe wishing on stars does work. My wish came true and it's the best thing to ever happen to me.

**Thanks for reading, I don't own kingdom keepers or teardrops on my guitar. Please let me know what you think, I love seeing all of your reviews. I have several other stories I plan on writing. I would like everyone to know one thing. Disney killed adorable little creatures called lemmings for a movie. They pushed them off of cliffs saying that they committed suicide. I don't think this is right. I want to know what you think about this. Once again thanks for reading and please review or pm me. **


End file.
